infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Betty
Betty is member of the Akomish tribe, and a caring friend of Reggie and Delsin Rowe in Infamous: Second Son. She also acts like a surrogate mother to them. History Betty hears a noise and comes out of her office, armed with a stapler, only to find Delsin, who jumped in from the roof after tagging his brother's Sheriff billboard. When they hear Reggie demanding Betty to open the door, she lets Delsin use the back door to get out so he can try to get to the Longhouse, which fails leading to Delsin's arrest by Reggie. Later, her warehouse is set on fire by Bioterrorist Hank Daughtry, who escaped from the DUP, to create a distraction. Hank tries to help her, but Betty refuses to listen to him. When Delsin arrives, Betty's relief gives way to shock when Delsin reveals to Hank that he'd become a Conduit. Heeding Delsin, Betty escapes, but is caught by Brooke Augustine. She soon watched in horror as Augustine stabs Delsin with her Concrete powers before he either confesses to being a Conduit (with no use as Augustine won't believe him) or curses her, causing Augustine to stab him and Betty in the leg before they leave them for dead. A week later, when Delsin wakes up and finds Betty, she either praises him for trying to save the tribe, or scolds him. Betty calls at certain points in the story, such as when Delsin is crossing the 520 bridge, only to end the conversation shortly after. When he is scaling the Seattle Space Needle, depending on his Karma, Delsin either says that he is at the space needle and Betty asks for him to "bring her a postcard" (Good Karma), or truthfully states that he is "kinda climbing up the outside of the Space Needle", to which she humorously replies "Well, if you don't want to talk to me, just say so", unaware of the fact that Delsin is actually climbing up the Space Needle (Evil Karma). She calls one last time before Delsin and Reggie head to the concrete island to free Abigail and Eugene, and tells Delsin that she knows what he's trying to do and appreciate it, but it's time to stop and come back home. Delsin refuses and continues to the island, assuring her that he'll be safe. Good Ending/Canon Betty wakes up to see Delsin healing her leg by removing the concrete spikes out of her leg with his own Concrete powers he absorbed from Augustine. Overjoyed, Betty asks about Reggie, but Delsin doesn't answer straightaway and instead told her that "Reggie saved him" in order to prevent any grief and sorrows. Evil Ending/Non-Canon When Delsin arrives to the Longhouse, Betty comes up to him, in a wheelchair, disappointed and angry because of Delsin becoming evil. She steps out of her wheelchair and tells him he is no longer part of the Akomish tribe. In response, Delsin asks her is she had forgotten that without his power, she and the rest of the tribe would die, to which Betty responds that they haven't forgotten and would "never forget", before slamming the door in front of him. Enraged, Delsin soon performs an Orbital Drop, presumably destroying the Longhouse and killing Betty. Trivia *It's unknown how she is aware of Reggie's death in the evil ending but not in the good ending. *Betty's presumed death in the Evil ending after Delsin performs an Orbital Drop on the Akomish Longhouse is confirmed, as upon looking at Delsin's criminal record when the game is paused, when looking at the "known associates" section, her portrait is marked over as "deceased". *Betty shares a similarity with Trish Dailey , where they both shun Delsin and Cole in the non-canon path when they become evil. The only difference is Delsin directly kills Betty when she shuns him, whereas Cole selfishly attempts to save Trish. Gallery Delsin and Betty.PNG|Delsin and Betty Betty being held by DUP.PNG|Betty being held by DUP Delsin healing Betty's leg (Good Karma).PNG|Delsin healing Betty's leg (Good Karma) Betty before slamming the door in front of Delsin (Evil Karma).PNG|Betty before slamming the door in front of Delsin (Evil Karma) Betty and Delsin 1.png|Delsin and Betty Betty and Delsin 2.PNG Betty 2.jpg Betty 3.jpg Betty 4.jpg Betty 5.jpg Betty 6.jpg Betty 8.jpg Betty 9.jpg pl:Betty Category:Characters in Second Son Category:InFamous: Second Son